


Receh

by L_mouss



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, receh
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_mouss/pseuds/L_mouss
Summary: “Charles. Semua orang sudah menunggumu sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Kau dan Erik. Kita mau berangkat ini.”Lalu suara Erik terdengar. “Lima menit lagi. Sedang ena-ena ini.”





	Receh

**Author's Note:**

> X-men Belongs to Marvel Comic.  
> Don't own this, and don't take any profit from this.

Setengah jam.

Setengah jam Raven berdiri di hangar menunggu Charles datang agar mereka bisa memulai misi awal mereka sebagai X-men. Charles sudah sangat terlambat. Begitu pula Erik. Entah kemana mereka berdua. Bersiap saja sudah selama ini. Bisa-bisa perang antara Amerika dan Rusia keburu dimulai.

Havok terus-menerus protes. Bahkan Beast yang datang terlambat saja ikut-ikutan jengkel. Banshee terus menatap pintu masuk sambil bersandar di kaki pesawat jet.

“Di mana sih mereka!?” Havok bertanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Raven juga sudah emosi. “Aku akan pergi mencari mereka.” Semuanya mengangguk.

Tempat pertama yang Raven lihat adalah dapur sebab Charles suka lupa waktu kalau minum teh. Meski tinggal di Amerika sekian lama, dia tetap saja orang Inggris. Tidak ada seorang pun di sana.

Dia pelan-pelan naik ke lantai dua. Kamar Erik adalah yang dia kunjungi pertama. Pintunya terbuka lebar. Raven mengintip ke dalam, memanggil Erik tapi tak ada jawaban. Erik tak ada di sana.

Dia melangkah ke kamar Charles. Beberapa meter dari pintu kamarnya, dia mendengar bunyi sesuatu menghantam kayu―papan? Lalu suara Charles memaki. Dia berdiri di depan pintu, mendorongnya perlahan tapi terkunci. Bunyi itu datang lagi. Dan lagi.

“Charles?” panggilnya hati-hati. “Kau baik-baik saja?” Suara Charles diam seketika. Begitu pula bunyi hantaman itu.

“Raven―aku baik-baik saja. Sebentar―”

“Charles. Semua orang sudah menunggumu sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Kau dan Erik. Kita mau berangkat ini.”

Lalu suara Erik terdengar. “Lima menit lagi. Sedang _ena-ena_ ini.”

“ _ERIK!_ ” pekik Charles.

Horor. Raven menutup telinganya, mengambil seribu langkah ke hangar, dan tidak bisa menghentikan efek domino dari informasi yang diberikan Erik.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang bertanya pada Raven saat dia masuk ke hangar dengan wajah pucat pasi dan puluhan gelengan kepala.

XxX

Ada mutan gila menghasilkan angin puting beliung di luar sana. Anginnya menghantam pesawat jet yang ditumpangi Charles sampai tidak stabil dan terguncang sana-sini. Untung Erik membuang kapal selam Shaw yang diangkat dari laut ke pantai, jadi mutan gila itu juga terhempas dan berhenti menghasilkan angin puting beliung.

Pesawat yang dikendarai tak berhenti berputar. Di kursi pilot, Hank terus-menerus berteriak _May Day_ sambil mencoba menstabilkan pesawat ini. Charles tidak bisa berdiri tegak. Untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, begitu dia jatuh, dia menggunakan tangannya sebagai penopang, dan memutar kakinya sambil mencoba memegang besi―apapun itu agar dia tidak terombang-ambing dan menghantam dinding pesawat. Atau lebih buruk lagi, terlempar keluar. Dia tidak yakin bisa selamat.

Lalu Erik menjadikan dirinya sebagai magnet, mencoba untuk memperhalus jatuhnya pesawat sambil menahan tubuh Charles di atap pesawat dengan tubuhnya.

Begitu semuanya selesai, ekor pesawat ini terbelah, tapi tidak ada satupun luka berat. Erik menurunkan Charles, membantunya berdiri dan memastikan tidak ada luka dialami Charles. “Charles, Schatz,” kata Erik dengan napas terengah.

“Ada apa?”

“Kemampuan _Break Dancing_ -mu benar-benar luar biasa.”

.

.

.

Charles meninju Erik tepat di hidungnya.

XxX

Kadang, saat semua siswa telah terlelap, Charles akan duduk di ruang santai mansionnya dan mencoba untuk tidak menangisi kepergian Erik dan Raven dari sisinya. Malam ini adalah salah satu momen tersebut. Hank ikut minum dengannya. Hanya dengan beberapa orang dewasa di sekolah mereka, keduanya cukup kelabakan untuk mengajar mutan-mutan muda tersebut tentang dunia di luar sana.

Hank mencoba untuk menghibur Charles, menuangkan Whiskey yang diminum Charles ke gelasnya.

“Aku merindukan mereka,” kata Charles.

“Aku juga Professor.”

Charles tersenyum kecil. “Maaf aku telah menyeretmu ke dalam semua ini Hank.”

Hank menggeleng. “Tidak Professor. Aku tetap tinggal di sini karena aku menginginkannya.”

Charles meneguk Whiskeynya. Dia membiarkan hening melanda mereka. Dia menaruh gelasnya di atas meja, dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa. “Kau tahu, aku kadang merasa aku tidak begitu menyayangi Erik. Tidak seperti itu.”

“Lalu kenapa kau masih memikirkan tentangnya?” tanya Hank

Charles menatapnya dengan serius. “Burungnya besar.”

“ _CHARLES!”_

.

.

.

Hank mimpi buruk lima hari beruntun.

XxX

“Professor X,” pria itu—dia bilang namanya Logan—memanggilnya dari bangku belakang mobil ini.

“Ya?” jawab Charles tanpa menengok ke belakang. Dia sibuk mempertimbangkan keputusannya untuk membantu Erik Lehnsherr keluar dari penjara. Keuntungan: burungnya besar dan wajahnya yang ganteng hakiki. Kerugian: pria itu benar-benar brengsek karena meninggalkan Charles sendirian.

“Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?”

Charles melihat pria itu dari kaca depan mobil. “Hm, ya... sekali. Aku yakin mencoba untuk merekrutmu saat itu. Bersama Erik.”

Logan mengerutkan dahinya. “Hm, tidak. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelum pertemuan itu.”

Charles memicingkan matanya. “Tidak, kita hanya bertemu sekali itu. Kecuali kalau kau bertemu lagi denganku di masa depan dan salah menginterpretasikannya untuk masa lalu.”

“Ah,” kata Logan. “Aku ingat sekarang.”

“Benar kan?”

“Ya, aku baru sadar kalau wajahmu mirip dengan bintang porno yang sering kulihat di masa depan.”

.

.

.

Hank hampir saja menabrakan mobil yang dia kendarai saking kagetnya dengan pernyataan Logan. Sementara Charles? Charles menerjang Logan lewat ruang kecil antara kursi penumpang dan kursi pengemudi.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi gue lupa mau lanjutin drabblenya gimana. Wkwkwkwk. Tapi bentar malam mau ingat-ingat lagi. Kalau kalian punya ide receh kayak gini, komen aja, biar kujadiin cerita. Wkwkwkwkwk.
> 
> Seingatku dulu direncanain sampai abis Apocalypse. Tapi ya, sudah lupa. Hahahaha.
> 
> Kudos and Review please.


End file.
